


Angelfuck

by NidoranDuran



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dildos, F/F, F/M, Foot Fetish, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Watching, Promiscuity, Rimming, Spitroasting, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 00:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16984377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Things have been awkward for Kari since she discovered Mimi's side gig doing porn. But Mimi knows just how to smooth things over: invite Kari over, show her how many of their friends she'd fucked, and bring her along for the ride. Anonymous commission.





	Angelfuck

Finding the vast wealth of porn on the internet of Mimi was the most confusing and exciting night of Kari's life. She had spent a whole night fingering herself raw to the embarrassing fixation she found herself held by in watching Mimi getting fucked in all manners by strangers. Then she went back and did it again the next night, finding every free video she could of the hottest girl she knew getting fucked. She'd never known Mimi did porn, but as she began digging she discovered Mimi was in fact one of the hottest amateur porn stars on the internet, and how the hell was she ever supposed to look at her the same way again?

Simply put, Kari couldn't. She didn't. Mimi held her interest now in some very shameful ways that she really didn't know how to deal with, spending her nights fingerblasting herself to the sight of Mimi taking dick and then spending her days actually having to sit with Mimi and do something to make sense of this. There was so little here that made sense, but even still she had to keep going and remain firm as she tried to keep her head on straight and avoid completely losing herself to the weirdness upon her.

Problem was, Mimi picked up on it. Not that Kari was exactly subtle about the way she kept awkwardly staring at Mimi and then pulling her gaze back out at the last second when Mimi caught notice. She always seemed to stumble her words when talking to Mimi or about Mimi, and everything about the way she carried herself screamed of something being very, very off in how she dealt with this. And Mimi felt like she knew why, and decided it was best to do something about it, which was why when everyone broke away, she put an arm around Kari's shoulders, asked if she was busy, and then brought her over to her place because she'd 'ordered too much food' the night before and needed help getting through the left-overs.

Kari followed sheepishly along, not knowing how to distance herself, and deciding to just work at hiding her cheeks' furious blush and avoiding the pressure of something absolutely insane and hazy upon her. But it was easier said than done as Mimi tugged her into her apartment and then right into her bedroom.

"I thought you had food we needed to eat," Kari said, looking around the bedroom in absolute shock. For one, she'd seen it plenty of times before; a good bunch of the videos she'd seen of Mimi took place in this room. A few cameras sat very openly and blatantly in place, some turned-off lighting hanging over the bed to illuminate it as needed. A laptop sat hooked up to a massive television screen so that Mimi could see what she was doing even from her bed live during the playback. There was no ambiguity about this situation, and Kari found herself shaken by the mess before her.

"I lied," Mimi said, very cheerful and eager to give in to this situation as she gave a big, bright smile to Kari. "I want you to tell me the truth. You've been acting weird for days, and now i need to know what's really going on."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kari lied, shirking away from Mimi and from this situation entirely, hoping to just avoid confronting the reality of what Mimi was asking her. "I've just been having trouble sleeping lately, and--"

Mimi interrupted with as point blank a shot as she could. "Because you're staying up all night jilling off to videos of me sucking dick?" She placed her hands on her hips, watching as Kari shivered in nervous frustration under the sudden interrogation and pressure of her words. Mimi felt confident about her approach, leaning forward with a big, bright smile and teasing, "You're not a good liar, but it's okay, Kari. If you're willing to tell the truth, I'll answer some questions, and I'll even let you look at some of my premium videos."

Embarrassment swelled inside of her harder than ever, but so did excitement. Kari couldn't deny that she was incredible eager to consider the idea of watching some of Mimi's videos, only available through a membership on her website that gave exclusive monthly videos. She'd plumbed the depths of all the free stuff and work for studios she'd done already, and surely all the good stuff lay behind the paywall. So she gave in to it, head hanging low as she nodded in understanding and frustration. "O-okay," she said, chewing her bottom lip. "Yes, I--I found your porn videos the other night. I've been obsessed with them ever since, I just can't help it."

All of this nervousness set the stage for Kari to shiver in frustration and desire, the crushing pulse of something truly frustrating getting the better of her, and she didn't really know how to deal with it but she felt like she had to try and make sense of this mess. But she really couldn't handle the suddenness of Mimi's answer, as the hot older brunette shoved very abruptly forward, seizing hold of Kari and tugging her into a sudden, feverish kiss. The aggression hit her hard, throwing Mimi horribly out of her focus and control as she tried to deal with this entire mess and pulse of weirdness.

The shameless advance of Mimi's smoldering attention and lustful advance were driven by something nice and firm, a confident push of aggression that signaled the most direct form of Mimi's intentions. She was shameless about giving in to it, about pushing forward and completely indulging in her hungers, letting her tongue push into Kari's mouth and overwhelm her. Without shame or hesitation, she proved her point firmly, and left the dizzy, hot Kari to shiver under her touch.

By the time that Mimi pulled back, Kari's nerves had subsided. At least in that way; she was too busy now shivering excitedly under the pulse of her flaring lusts. Her heart beat rapidly, her body shivered, whole libido swelling hotter and needier with each impending second of throbbing excitement. She could feel the heavy breaths and the clumsiness in her legs as they grew weak, and she wasn't really sure how to handle all of this, but she felt so happy to lean into the mess and feel it out. "So I can watch your premium videos?" she asked, voice airy and excited.

"You can," Mimi said, giving Kari a pat on the butt as she walked her over to her bed. "Just sit down right here on the edge of my bed, and use the laptop. It's hooked up to the TV, so you can watch whatever you want. I'll send you a special code for free premium after, too! I give my closest friends total access to me. You'll get the videos, you'll get live chats, and tons of bonus pictures every month." She sat Kari down on the bed, giving her another quick peck.

Mimi took the reveal that Kari knew about her videos very well. So well in fact that a certain kind of dizziness hung over Kari as she sat on the edge of the bed and wondered how to deal with it all. It was unexpected and a little bit crazy, but Kari felt receptive to it all, deciding to go with the flow no matter how weird this all was, as Mimi seized the remote and turned the TV on.

Kari still worked her mouse by looking at the laptop screen just to be safe. The "My Videos" folder was right there, and as Kari opened it, a truly insane volume of videos stood out to her. She recognized some of the names on it, like "My First Deepthroat Session", "Getting Rimmed By Lesbian Twins", "Trying Out My New Fucking Machine", and "How Many Dicks Can I Take At Once?" But then there were a lot of videos she didn't recognize at all, and one video titled "Izzy Titfuck" that made Kari panic.

"Izzy?" she gasped. "You had sex with Izzy?" Kari l0ooked toward Mimi in utter confusion.

"Oh, so innocent... I've had sex with most of our friends, Kari. Here, go up to the folders again and go into 'Best Friends', you'll recognize all my co-stars in those videos." Mimi pulled away from the bed, leaving a sitting Kari brimming with sinful curiosity as she went int the sub folder, and indeed, everything she saw had the names of her friends and even her brother listed in the comments. Kari watched in surprise as Mimi began to turn on the lights and the cameras. She was recording this.

Kari chewed her lower lip, fingers nervously playing with the track-pad as she brought the mouse back to the Izzy video again, playing it 'safe' for this first time around as she bit her lip, ready to discover what sinful secrets of Mimi's that she still hadn't discovered, feeling like she was verging on something even more insane than she had yet realized. The idea of discovering more and more depraved secrets gave Kari a weird kind of excitement as she opened the video file, turned her head toward the TV, and got ready to discover something more and probably to succumb to madness the process.

_"I've wanted to do this for years," Izzy groaned, his hands keeping a very snug grip on Mimi's chest as he sat atop her, thrusting back and forth eagerly within the snug embrace of her luscious chest wrapped tight around his cock. Straddling the gorgeous brunette and fucking her tits was a dream come true for Izzy, and he held nothing back in the way he pushed forward and indulged in her body. The camera came in with a shot from above, focusing on Mimi's face and the cock thrusting forward into her cleavage, Izzy's midsection on the fringes of the frame amid his confident thrusts forward as he made the magic happen._

__

_Mimi was happy to feel the thick cock nestled between her tits, moaning out to him, "Well now you can have my tits whenever you want, promise! You can grope, squeeze, suck on them, do whatever you want. You just need to come over and do it on camera, so everyone knows how much you love them." With Izzy thrusting so relentlessly at her chest, there wasn't much for Mimi to actively do in this situation, so she focused as best she could on just giving up to the pleasure and offering up encouragement and sweetly seductive promises to him. Izzy's big, throbbing cock between her tits certainly induced her to give him whatever he damn well wanted, and she was shameless about offering it all as she lay there moaning in sweet acceptance._

__

_The steady thrusts drove on firmly, pushing forward with a confidence and firmness that helped keep her steady. Izzy wasn't afraid to push onward and completely indulge in this opportunity, hands groping and squeezing at her luscious chest as he took what eh could get and held nothing back. This was pleasure in a form as direct and exciting as he could have hoped for, and he spared no effort in bringing upon her something incredible, something driven by molten pleasure and throbbing desire. Finally finding the thrill of enjoying Mimi's body and fucking her was worth the fact he was on camera to do it._

__

_Thrusting quicker, greedier, harder, Izzy held nothing back in how he pushed onward to titfuck the hottest girl he'd ever met, giving her chest a good, thorough fucking and indulging in her body as much as he could with a very single-minded intention, a purpose driven by hunger and chaos. Pushing on with his own selfish desires firm in mind, Izzy relished in Mimi's body and everything he could get out of it, feverish and tense, winding on harder and hotter as he went until finally, it became too much for Izzy to handle. His body pulsed and ached, shivering under the rush of pleasure as he gave himself up to it. "Mimi!" he yelled as he came, cock erupting all over her face and leaving the smiling, giggling Mimi to proudly wear his cum as she looked at the camera and licked her lips._

Kari could not believe her eyes as she soaked in the twisted sight of Mimi and Izzy fucking on camera, but as she shifted and squirmed on the edge of the bed, excitement certainly found its way upon her. Something else found its way upon her too, as Mimi came up from behind on Kari while she watched the Izzy video, hands reaching up her skirt and tugging her panties off to the side. "You don't need to keep your hands in your lap," she whispered into Kari's ear. "I know it's hot. You can touch yourself if you'd like to, it's okay. You should relax." Mimi gave the softest and faintest of caresses to Kari's mound before running her fingers up along her body, setting her hands up Kari's top next and toying with her breasts instead. "You should watch the Sora one next."

Kari shivered under the suddenness and excitement of feeling Mimi upon her, and she decided to go with it. She reached a hand up her skirt, frustrated and embarrassed by how wet she already found herself, and brought her fingers upon her waiting pussy, pushing in and letting the hot, tight moans bubble up eagerly from her lips. "Nngh, i-if you think it's okay..." She began to push eagerly onward, knowing what the setup here was. The camera was on, the lights were on; she was about to be the next star of one of Mimi's videos, another friend turned fuckbuddy. Kari couldn't believe this was happening, but she was so excited and hot, ready to feel the pleasure take hold of her and give in to the idea as thoroughly as she could, as her other hand reached for the track pad again to pull up the next video down on the list.

_Sora and Mimi reached clumsily back for one another, trying to grasp each others' hands as they held firmly in place, asses flush together, completely naked and firm in their position as their hands very clumsily ambled about to try and find their way into place, hips wriggling and rear ends grinding together as they took a moment to find their groove. But as their fingers did finally sink between each others' and locked in place, it was on, and there was no way they could hold back from this excitement now, as their bodies began to push forward and then shoved back, revealing the two girthy dildos buried inside of them. Once they had their hands firmly locked together, it was on. They began to shove back greedily against the pleasure and excitement of the thick toys stuffed inside of them, letting the pleasure swell immediately as they wound themselves up._

_Once they got going, there was no stopping them. Mimi and Sora slammed back hard against each other, embracing the thrill of going ass to ass with the hefty toys filling them up. Fucking back against one another gave an all new dimension to the excitement and the heat behind this brazen mess, and neither wanted to hold back for anything as they let themselves go. "I love having you over," Mimi moaned, head rolling back as she kept up the steady shoves back, relentless and overwhelmed in how good this all felt, how much she embraced the wanton chaos and lust of something powerful enough to completely overwhelm her. She was shameless here, overwhelmed by something that felt far too good for her to deal with. "You're my favorite co-star!"_

_Sora didn't let up either, refusing to slow herself and her relentless shoves back, greedily pursuing all the molten sensation she could muster. Relentless shoves back drove on something potent and feverish, driven by aggression and excitement harder and hotter still. Her ass slammed back hard against Mimi's, shaking from the impact and clenching around the thick toy she forced her way down on, while her pussy received an equally intense stuffing. There was so much happening here, so many things about this pulse of desire and want that proved intoxicating for the eager mess of a girl shoving back against Mimi, her athletically toned ass contrasting the softer and rounder butt of the perky model, who kept in damn good shape but also didn't obsessively push herself at the gym as hard._

_In the end it didn't matter either way, because both women found themselves crashing headlong into such brilliant, overwhelming ecstasy that it didn't matter. Screams of bliss and heat filled the air as the writhed against one another, bucking and thrashing through these delirious heights without shame, giving up everything to the hunger and the want driving them down deeper, until they could no longer think straight and were fully, utterly satisfied by this overwhelming thrill of lingering heat and pressure. Sora and Mimi indulged to the fullest and greediest extent every time they were together, camera or no camera._

As Kari watched enraptured at the sight of Mimi and Sora going ass to ass, Mimi slipped down off the floor, getting away from her breasts as she went for the girl's socks, tugging them off and getting at her feet, which she began to ply with loving licks and caresses. Kari fidgeted and giggled as Mimi licked her soles and wriggled her tongue between her toes, but she kept her focus hot, tugging a blanket from behind that she used to brace the small of her back, propping her up as she continued to work her fingers on harder and steadier, moaning under the pressure and letting all sense go.

"This is so hot," Kari moaned, biting her lip as she stared down at Mimi, not sure how to feel about the way that the woman sucking on her toes was the same one in the video. It felt so weird and insane, almost wrong in how it defied sense, and the fact that she was in this room and herself being recorded only made it more startling and intense, left her even more excited and confused under this delirious rush of heat and need that held her so tightly. "And that feels really good, too." The shameless moans she let out as she fingered herself and Mimi sucked on her toes felt so incredible and hazy and weird, but she welcomed it, giving up to the mess and letting the tension grip her harder and hotter.

Mimi knew she had Kari in her grasp knew, now the poor girl was under lock and ready to be here. Happy to be here, in fact. It was the perfect stage setting for what was to come, as Mimi got her hooks in and found that Kari wanted it, likely having been full of guilty fantasies and ideas before this even happened about wanting it all, and now Mimi could press on and give Kari all of it, and much more than that too.

There was no pulling back out of this mad, spiraling descent. Kari moaned louder and hotter, twisting against the crashing tides of want that sought to completely undo her. She was happily lost to this mess, aching through this desire and this need with something so hot and needy that the only thing holding her back from completely losing herself to a mind blowing climax was the sense that if she gave up to it, she was going to make sure it counted. No cumming too quickly if she could avoid it. Instead, she switched on to the next video, ready for another exciting surprise still.

_Being filled by a pair of hung and hunky brothers at either end of her was exactly the kind of pleasure Mimi could get behind, and Matt and TK were of course very happy to oblige, as Matt sank his cock slowly into her soft ass, groaning, "No way you really do porno if you're this tight." The incredible snugness of her waiting, tight ass felt like a dream to Matt, as he pushed forward and let the whole mess of pleasure before him really take hold. He wanted it too badly to resist himself as he gave her his worst, starting to work in careful and confident motions back and forth with a very single-minded purpose and nothing to slow him down._

_As he did so, his brother laced his fingers through her hair and shoved his cock right on down her throat. TK held absolutely nothing back in the way he fucked Mimi's throat, driven by a rough, relentless, and downright brutal shove forward and wicked intent. There was no holding back from this opportunity and the raw satisfaction he found with it, as he stared down at the gorgeous face meeting his gaze, his hips driven by something primal and feverish, by a desire to fuck her pretty mouth as firmly and confidently as he could. "Shit, no Matt, you should feel her throat. If she can take me down this deep she's definitely doing porno, this is real."_

_Mimi gagged happily along through the thrill of how TK's hips wound up and pressed on harder, really laying into her with some facefucking vigor. Mimi was happy to oblige and to endure, moaning her way through this mess as his brother pounded her from behind. Spitroasted by a pair of brothers. This was the fucking life, as far as Mimi was concerned. It was a nice, relentless push onward into insanity and hunger, into a special kind of madness begging for attention. Mimi handled the best of both worlds with her ass and her mouth getting fucked, a hand between her legs working overtime to satisfy herself as she let this whole insane twist of the situation get to her. Harder and hotter Mimi gave up to this mess, and she didn't know how to handle how much this all burned so hot and so right inside of her, but she needed to keep it going, craving the chance to enjoy this sinful little thrill._

_The hard thrusting of thick, waiting cocks eagerly pounding into her gave Mimi something she wanted to savour for as long as she could, thrashing back and forth against the mess of molten excitement that so readily seized her and refused to let go. The boys kept thrusting and pushing on, using her at either end so readily and so hotly that she could barely believe how well this all went but it was all due to end the same way anyway. With hard, powerful shoves, the brothers buried their cocks inside of Mimi to the hilt, groaning and grunting their way through pulsating surrender and bliss as they made the poor girl shiver. Cum pumped down her throat and up her ass, and she thrashed happily under the swell of pressure and bliss that came from being filled like this and given what she so sorely craved._

Mimi licked her way up Kari's legs, adoring how slender and sleek they were on her steady approach upward, driven by a heat and a need to satisfy that burned hotter and hotter still inside of her by the second. This was pleasure in a form far too potent and unwieldy for Mimi to control, and she let herself get needier and tenser as she worked through all these sensations, moaning hotter and louder, letting the tension build until she had her lips right up against Kari's bare pussy and her tongue was pushing deep into her with a very single-minded and wicked bit of intention.

The pleasured squeals that followed were the most passionate and excited sounds Kari had made yet. Her body felt incredibly tense under the swell of excitement and ecstasy that ensued, as Mimi seized her wrist and pulled her hand up from between her legs. Kari was happy to follow through with the motion, using the hand instead to undo her top and tug it off of her, pulling with frantic motions driven by something truly uncaring. She got herself topless, hand immediately latching onto her breast and fondling herself in open desperation to the rhythm of the obedient tongue licking away, her body lost to the dizzy heights of hunger and excitement awaiting her. This was pure pleasure in a form too crazed and intense to deal with, and Kari knew she needed more, knew she was right where she belonged now.

All of the licking and adoring was way more than Kari could have ever endured. She wanted so badly to be composed and in control and capable of holding out against this mess, but she simply wasn't. Not as she thrashed and twisted and burned under the rush of hazy excitement washing through her. Kari came hard, crying out Mimi's name in a show of molten surrender and heat, guided by want and by pleasure down into the throes of something brilliant, something hot, something she simply needed. There was no moment where where she felt at all capable and composed, letting Mimi at her and embracing the rush of something absolutely intoxicating, body overwhelmed by something very potent and chaotic, pleasure winding her up as it all took firm hold and she let herself go.

"Now watch the video of your brother rawing me," Mimi moaned, already ducking away to get her strap-on.

_Fucking Mimi on fours wasn't enough for Tai. He needed to harder, needed to go rougher, needed to pound her into a kind of spacey delirium hot enough to ensure that his dominance over her was forever captured on tape. Which wash ow he ended up in the position of pounding brutally forward, holding tightly onto her arms and holding them behind his back as powerful thrusts shoved his cock into her from behind, pounding away with something so primal and so feverish that Mimi had no hope of dealing with this pressure, no hope of steadying or grounding herself. She was stuck here, enduring the chaos and the throbbing, relentless bliss, the pulsing rush of something hot enough to leave her helpless and shivering under the ensuing mess and the searing sensations, moans raging needier and louder as everything he did proved itself a show of madness and heat winding hotter and more chaotic by the second._

_And Mimi loved it. "Harder, Tai, harder!" she pleaded, head thrown back in ecstasy as the steady and merciless thrusts forward made her body shiver with the pulse of something only getting more potent and feverish by the second. He was shameless about giving in to it, about letting the pleasure tear him apart and overwhelm him. Just deep, merciless strokes of his hips driving something down deeper and more primal by the second, until she was sure his. "Your cock is amazing!" There was no holding back, no containing herself as the raw sensations did to her things that she craved more of, unsure how to handle this mess and everything that came wit it, but she knew she needed more, knew this was where she belonged._

_Tai kept up the fervid pace on her with impunity, shameless and hot about fucking his gorgeous friend right there on the bed. The sound of flesh colliding together and his balls smacking against her with each hard thrust forward made for an indecent and lurid thrill for the senses, something that he was happy to foster and intensify as he let more and more of this pleasure seep through, unrepentant and out of control in the face of pure, molten need. "You. Are. Mine." He took a very harsh approach in his dominance, but fuck if it didn't pay off. The rush of hazy ecstasy that washed through her body was was worth all the pressure and heat as Tai slammed one last time into her hole._

_With an explosive orgasm, Mimi shivered and howled, yelling in bliss and excitement as the pleasure surged across every inch of her. "Cum in me, cum in me raw, do it right now Tai please!" she screamed, amazed by how fully she gave up to this mess and simply let it happen, let the pleasures thrash against her and overwhelm her body thoroughly, leaving her a completely unrepentant mess of desire and want, but as she stared into the camera, she had a look of pure, fuck-drink exhilaration across her face, and there was no doubt of her desires and her needs. But even still, she needed more._

"Fuck that's hot," Kari whined, biting her lip as Mimi pulled her back and up into her lap. This really reached new levels of insanity, and Kari wasn't sure how to feel about this all, but she loved this all way too much to care, driven on by something shameless, powerful, primal. She wanted this, and as Mimi tugged her back, Kari could feel the tip of a thick strap-on brushing against her thighs. Everything about this mess was such bliss that she didn't really know how to handle it all, but as Mimi sat her down onto the strap-on, Kari accepted it, rocking up and down the shaft and embracing the chance to get fucked by Mimi while Mimi in turn got fucked on camera by her brother.

"Tai is a real stud. He never disappoints when I invite him over. He pounds he senseless but always leaves me wanting more, it's very impressive." The ways that Kari so readily succumbed and gave in to this pleasure made for something unbelievably exciting for Mimi, who found that it was all very easy and simple to pull off. She just hammered forward, driven by the chance to overwhelm and to satisfy, happy to see Kari in her bed and on her strap-on. She held her by the hips, rocking her up and down confidently, watching that cute butt bounce as she said, "You should put on the next one, and not look at the title at all. It'll be a surprise."

Kari did as she was told. Bouncing up and down on Mimi's strap-on honestly made for a situation where Kari didn't really have the focus to read anyway; her body moved so quickly and she felt herself overwhelmed by the excitement too much to care. She just fumbled with the track-pad, eager to find out what awaited her as she let this whole mess take hold for everything that came with it, ready to discover all the pleasure and excitement awaiting her, unsure how to deal with this whole mess in any real way, but it was too exciting and too hot for her to care about any of that, just throwing all caution to the wind and embracing desire, want, and chaos throbbed through her, pulsing on in bliss and aggression, letting the primal swell of want take hold of her and refuse to stop.

_"It's not fair that you have an ass this good," Mimi moaned as she ran her hands up and down Lilymon's lovely backside, adoring her hips and her curves as she leaned forward, giving some kisses to the cheeks before spreading them apart and shoving in closer. "Sora is so jealous of how nice your butt is, and I am too."_

_But as Mimi pushed her tongue into her partner Digimon's ass, there wasn't any real moment of shame or worry, pressing boldly forward and driving steadily on through the pleasure and the heat of this situation. Mimi was bold and direct in how she so shamelessly and readily ate the lovely ass out, pushing firmly on with something powerful and hot enough to really make the situation work. Unrestrained heat and aggression pushed boldly forward, as she let the excitement guide her on deeper and hotter, the excitement gripping her as she pushed her face in tight and let it all go._

_"Mm, if you minded it so much you wouldn't be eating my butt like it was your favorite meal," Lilymon teased, voice bright and cheerful as she pushed back hard against her partner's face, loving the feeling of molten shamelessness driving her deeper down. She wiggled her hips, pressing harshly on through something incredible, something hot and wanton and needy. This was pleasure in a form more potent and unraveling than she felt capable of dealing with, and everything just felt so powerful and incredible within her that she could barely keep her thoughts straight. The hungry and shameless advance of her tongue pushing on boldly and satisfying was something potent enough to show off the true depths of her ravenous need._

_Mimi couldn't argue with that. There was truth to it, a firm and absolute certainty that Mimi wasn't ashamed of as she pushed greedily forward and kept eating her Digimon out. She liked to record sometimes with her partner, often using her in her Palmon form to fuck her with tentacles from off-screen, making for a situation very raw and wrong in its depths. Nobody knew ho she got tentacles that good thanks to keeping her Digimon off-screen. But in her svelte, sweet, gorgeous human form, Lilymon was the perfect partner for some on-camera vulgarity, and a good, shameless rimjob always left Lilymon gasping and twisting under the pressure of Mimi's attentions, driven into the throes of a powerful and exciting orgasm as she let this all happen._

Kari wasn't even paying attention to this anymore. She was too busy riding the strap-on to actually register everything happening, losing herself to the chaos and the desire of this molten mess, pressure overwhelming her harder and needier, the heat pulsing through her as she bounced up and down on the hard shaft, pounding away and letting something powerful take her on. There was no shame to this mess, no hesitation in the way she let this situation take such tight hold of her. Back and forth she moved, pulsing on harshly as she let the pleasure grip her firmly, everything getting so hot and so tight that she could barely contain the excitement and want gripping her.

The ways that Kari's focus wanted and she pulled back from this all became even more evident and hot as the pressure just held onto her tightly. Deciding to go with it and accept the mess, Mimi turned Kari around, pulling her in toward her as her hands gripped her butt tightly, tugging Kari into another kiss, bringing her hand down across her perky backside and embracing the unrelenting swell of pure excitement awaiting them both.

With the strap-on inside of herself and the whole rush of hazy pressure and desire upon her, there was nothing that could help her now. This was a kiss more feverish and hungry than the last one had been, driven by something chaotic, something twisted and shameless. Every back and forth motion of her hips was a show of pure need and surrender, pushing on with something primal and relentless enough to completely overwhelm She wasn't ashamed of this mess, of how the toll of her lusts got to her and encouraged the way she gave up to everything. All the back up and down of her body riding the strap-on and embracing her chaotic hungers made for something that she was shameless to give in to, moans bubbling hotter and needier through her as she let it happen, allowing the pleasure to speak for itself.

But it felt so fucking good! As she thrashed and bucked atop the strap-on, Mimi indulged in something so blissful and heated that she could barely handle it, moaning harder and hotter under the swell of this desire and this need. She was happy to give up to all of it, a moaning wreck writhing through something primal and excited. She was shameless about riding this pleasure about this mess. "I want to be a part of this," Kari pleaded, thrashing harder and hotter, bouncing atop the hard lap and embracing her most chaotic of wants. "I need to be, Mimi. Please, let me be involved, let me join this. I need it so badly!"

The pleasure was incredible, getting hotter and needier as the molten pulse of Kari's appetites drove her wild. Back and forth she moved through this raw pleasure, the pulsating rush of heat and desire burning hotter inside of her as she let it happen, thrashing atop her. Mimi could not have been prouder with the desperate state Kari was left in now, pounding harder and harsher as she bore onward and made the most of this hazy and chaotic mess. Back and forth she thrust, driving on with something primal and hot, something winding up harder and more powerfully as she let it happen. "You can be. I've been waiting to bring you in to this and fuck you too. You're adorable, Kari, you're going to make the cutest thing to fuck into a dizzy mess with my strap-on. I'll give you a cut of what the videos get, and you'll get well fucked for your efforts. I just need you to let me know you want this."

Kari had already expressed her want, which left her simply hollering and bucking under the throbbing rush of pleasure and chaos holding so firmly onto her. She was left with no real answer or sense to this mess, she just whined and howled in surrender and heat, getting hotter and needier as she gave up to everything all at once, a shivering wreck of desire and need sending her spiraling out into bliss. wasn't able to do much more than cum, shamelessly lost to the pulse of raw, feverish need, heat aching through her body and overwhelming her utterly. Every second of this winding, throbbing rush of pleasure.

When finally she did say something, it was only a howling, twisting, "I'm cumming!" as she embraced the pure chaos and heat. Her body thrashed and twisted against the rush of pure sensation and want, a pulse of need driving her mad with desire and excitement, overwhelmed by the throbbing rush and the chaos of this situation. She was lost to this, moaning under this heat and this excitement, letting nothing hold of her back, back as it all drove her wild. With her body twisting and thrashing under this rush of pure need and heat, she let herself go shamelessly, the complete swell of excitement unraveling her as she let it all go, as her body thrashed under the pleasure and the want. Her orgasm was amazing, something as tense and pulsating as she could have ever believed, and the sensations were simply too much for her to deal with.

Mimi held firm onto Kari, patting her on the back and shoulder, cooing sweet whispers of reassurance to her. "You're going to be a big star, I just know it," she said. "If you're really passionate about it, I think in a year, you could even be where I am now. With your own site and your own huge fan base."

"Do you mean it?" Kari asked, eyes almost sparkling in excitement.

"I do, and I'd be happy to give you your start. The video I just recorded can be only the beginning."


End file.
